


I want you to stay with me

by sriwedari14



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sriwedari14/pseuds/sriwedari14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sou, hey, what's happening here? It's still to early for you to come. I wanted to ask you on the phone, but you seem in a hurry before. Any-" , before I finished up my words, he runned to me and hugged me tightly.</p>
<p>"Don't you miss me, huh?"<br/>A simple question from him while he's hugging me. It's made me blush, and I don't even know what to say. So I just gave him a nod, and whispering some words that I don't think I can see him in eyes soon after that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want you to stay with me

Sou : [I'm hungry, wanna get some noodles, want some?]

Me : [Nah, too far]

Sou : [K, I'll make for your share, and I'll send it on Line. How 'bout it?]

Me : [Sou-baka! >.:)]

Me : [How mean!!!! :'(]

Sou : [Hahaha, love you]

Me : [Love you, too ]

It's just a few stupid messages that we shared everyday. We've been in a relationship, I mean he's my boyfriend, for 2 months. But, I feel like it just yesterday.  
We're all lovey dovey couple.  
I am, Tachibana Makoto, a university student, who dated Yamazaki Sousuke, who works in some clothes stores. He's so nice that after we hooked up, he'd re-arrange his schedule to match with mine so we could meet up often. And thanks to that, we've been together almost everyday.  
But now, I'm stuck in my room and campus for a whole week cos I got so many paperwork to do. It feels like hells. I just can't meet Sou (that's what I called him) properly. We just meet on my breaktime, just for lunch or whatsoever.  
And the worst case, I don't even know when the paperwork will be done, sensei always give me another work after I finished the other.  
And now I just hope Sou won't get bored with me.

\------------------

Sou : [Hey, I miss you, really]

This morning, I woke up with a bit shocked after I read the text from my phone. It's Sou. And it's very unusual for him to say anything like this.

Me : [Me too]

Not too long after I send my text, a buzz coming from my phone. It's a morning call from him.

//Where are you now?//  
//Still on my bed//  
//Great, I'll come by//  
//Eh? Ah, OK//

It's still 5 am and he wants to come over? Well, I'm glad that he really is into me.

\----------------------

After 15 minutes,

*cklek*

"I'm in", he said when he enters my apartement.

"Sou, hey, what's happening here? It's still to early for you to come. I wanted to ask you on the phone, but you seem in a hurry before. Any-" , before I finished up my words, he ran to me and hugged me tightly.

"Don't you miss me, huh?"  
A simple question from him while he's hugging me. It's made me blush, and I don't even know what to say. So I just gave him a nod, and whispering some words that I didn't think I can see him in eyes soon after that.

"... I really am miss you..."

"Having any class this day?"

"Um-hm... 2 classes.."

"How if... If I go to your class with you?"  
As soon as I heard that, I gasped.

"Of course it doesn't matter, but why, Sou?"

"I don't think I can let go of your hand today, when it start?"

Blushing. With my super red face, I answered him.  
"At 9 and 1 pm..."

"Great, we still have a time.."

"Eh? For wha-"  
As soon as I openned my mouth, he covered it with his lips. The kiss was so sweet and gentle. I really like it.  
Not too long, the way he kissed me changed into the intense one. It's really turned me on, and I thought he would feel the same. Soon after he realized that I'm turned on, he pushed me into my bed. We ended up making love till the sun rised.

\----------------------

Today, I'm really happy. Sou's always at my side, whether it on my class or outside when I need something on library. It feels so relaxed when he's around.

"Makoto, I've already think it over and over. And now I think it's the best time to say it.."  
We stopped in front of my apartment and he looked so damn serious. I felt like he wanted to eat me up with those eyes of him. I wanted to hear what he wanted to say, but some part of me did not want it. I'm afraid it's something that could break our ships. So I just nodded and looked down.

"Makoto, I love you, and you know it, right? But now, it feels different..."

Shocked. I wanted to scream and crying. But I just keep my thought inside. And I just looked him up.

"I feel like I.... Uh... You know..."  
I could see a slight of embarassement from his face, a bit red on his cheek. It's so cute. But, it made me confuse. How could he make that face when he did not love me?!

"I... I want you to stay with me, always, forever. I think I wanna marry you... Ah, I feel so strange, I know we're both men but I really feel that way. I'm dead serious."

Tears down from my eyes, but I smiled. I'm really glad if he thought that way.  
"Sousuke, do as you please. I love you so much, Sou."

"Yeah, I know you will say that", he's smiling and hugging me gently like I was a glass that could break if he hug me too tight. But I could feel his happiness from that face.

\--------------

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my bad english >..


End file.
